


Lost

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, implied death of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: I’m just so tired.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from my playwriting class.

******Characters:** HEATHER, mid-30s, emotionally exhausted

MATT, mid-30s, concerned

**Setting:** A brightly colored nursery, with a crib.HEATHER is sitting in a chair with a stuffed animal in her lap.There is a small end-table next to her.MATT enters, holding a glass of water.

 

MATT

You’re still up?It’s almost two in the morning.

 

HEATHER

Could say the same to you.

 

MATT

I was thirsty.

(Beat.)

Do you need anything?I could—

 

HEATHER

I’m fine.

 

MATT

Are you sure?

 

HEATHER

I’m fine, Matt.

 

MATT

Come to bed, Heather.Please?

 

HEATHER

I’m not tired.

 

MATT

You look exhausted.

 

HEATHER

I’m not.I’m _completely_ fine.

 

MATT

Come on, you’ve been saying that since...

 

 

HEATHER

(She holds the stuffed animal up and speaks in a childish voice.)

He sure is pushy, isn’t he, Heather?

 

MATT

Cute.I just worry about you, that’s all.

(HEATHER does not respond.)

Heather, come on.Will you just talk to me?For once?

 

HEATHER

I’m tired of talking.Since it happened, that’s all we’ve done, and I’m tired of it.

 

MATT

You haven’t said a thing to me.Nothing substantial, at least.Just, ‘I’m fine.’‘Stop worrying about me.’‘I’m tired.’

 

HEATHER

Maybe I don’t want to talk.

 

MATT

The doctor said—

 

HEATHER

That nutjob?

 

MATT

Your mother recommended her.

 

HEATHER

There you go.

 

MATT

She’s just trying to help.

 

HEATHER

Ha!

(Beat.)

What would _she_ know, anyway?

 

MATT

She loves you, she’s worried about you.

 

 

HEATHER

(Mimics his tone.)

‘We’re _worried_ about you.’‘We _care_ about you.’‘We’re _so sorry_ for your loss.’It’s been nearly six months and that’s all anybody seems capable of saying to me.They don’t treat me like I’m a real person.They just look at me with—with _pity_.And relief, relief that it was me and not them.I’m tired of it.I’m tired of everything.

 

MATT

Heather—

 

HEATHER

Don’t.

 

MATT

(He puts his water down and touches her shoulder.)

We can talk about it some more tomorrow.Just come to bed.Please?

 

HEATHER

(Beat.)

I’m just so _tired_.

 

MATT

_Please_?

 

HEATHER

(A few beats.)

Okay.

 

(HEATHER gets up and sets the stuffed animal

down in the chair.She exits. 

 

After a few beats, MATT picks up the stuffed

animal and looks at it. 

 

MATT puts the stuffed animal in the crib, tucks

the blanket over it, and leaves.)

 

LIGHTS OUT


End file.
